A Broken Godess
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Yakari/Hikato. hikari finds out she's got Yama's child, her parents disown her, what's she going to do??!?
1. Disownership

A/N: I've had this idea for about... thirty minutes... had to write it down. -_-0 baka gusei sazo. *shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer: no own.  
  
Summery (well, not technically a summary; this is just a clip from the ficlet you're about to read): "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Hikari half screamed, half sobbed. "DADDY WOULDN'T ALLOW IT, AND NEITHER WOULD TAICHI, AND BESIDES, YOU'D HAVE TO PAY A LOT OF MONEY FOR TWO FUNERALS!" Hikari was now into the hysterics, just like her mother. "TWO FUNERALS??!? EXCUSE ME, HIKARI, BUT I WON'T PAY FOR SOME SLUT'S BRAT'S FUNERAL, AND I WON'T PAY FOR YOURS! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE DEAD TO THE YAGAMI FAMILY! YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME OR A HOME, NOT UNLESS YOU RECONSIDER YOUR DECISIONS!!!!" "GOD DAMN YOU, MOM!" Hikari roared, and started to turn, then gasped, and froze. So did Mrs. Yagami, when they both saw Mr. Yagami...  
  
Title: A Broken Goddess  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"No, Okaasan, you can't make me!" Hikari screamed, more tears streaming down her face. Her mother was in a similar condition, except the book she had once been reading was in shreds on the floor and her face was not only red from tears, but from anger and screaming.  
  
"I'M YOUR MOTHER!" She roared, almost incoherently. "AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"  
  
"No, you don't!" Hikari wailed, childishly stomping her foot. "Shimatta, Okaasan, I came to you for support!"  
  
"WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING IT! I SAID ABORTION, AND ABORTION IT IS!"  
  
"I want to keep it!" Hikari screamed. "Even if you and Otousan and Taichi throw me out on the streets and hate me forever, I'm not going to lose this baby!"  
  
"AREN'T EVEN GOING TO TELL WHO THE FATHER IS, HUH??!? HIKARI LIN YAGAMI, LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"I have been!" another stomp of the foot. Every muscle in Hikari's body ached, and now she was hurting even more emotionally than before. She had thought her mother, of all people... would understand... "And I'm not telling you who the father is because one, he doesn't know, and two, I'd like him to live!" Hikari inwardly smacked herself for letting it slip. She wasn't supposed to say he didn't know yet. Her mother was the first one she was telling, unless you counted the cashier last night, who had given her the pregnancy test with an encouraging smile. Hikari hadn't know then. She had been in denial all night and all day, but after her friends started noticing, she decided to accept the truth and tell somebody. So after school, she came home to the house, where she knew only her mother would be. Her father worked for another few hours (a glance at the clock concluded any minute now), and Taichi was at soccer practice and would be spending the night with his team in a town not too far away for the tournament tomorrow. The Yagami family had been prepared to go, and bring a picnic, and cheer Tai and his team on.  
  
"What are you going to do, Okaasan?" Hikari cried. "I'm NOT getting an abortion, and I am NOT giving up the baby for adoption! If you aren't going to support me, then what are you going to do?"  
  
"DISOWN YOU!"  
  
Hikari bit back a gasp. She hadn't expected that.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and in came Mr. Yagami, Hikari's father.  
  
Her father was still decked out in a business suit, and did a double take and froze when he came into the living room and saw Mrs. Yagami and Hikari. Neither girl noticed him.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Hikari half screamed, half sobbed. "DADDY WOULDN'T ALLOW IT, AND NEITHER WOULD TAICHI, AND BESIDES, YOU'D HAVE TO PAY A LOT OF MONEY FOR TWO FUNERALS!" Hikari was now into the hysterics, just like her mother.  
  
"TWO FUNERALS??!? EXCUSE ME, HIKARI, BUT I WON'T PAY FOR SOME SLUT'S BRAT'S FUNERAL, AND I WON'T PAY FOR YOURS! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE DEAD TO THE YAGAMI FAMILY! YOU DON'T HAVE A NAME OR A HOME, NOT UNLESS YOU RECONSIDER YOUR DECISIONS!!!!"  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU, MOM!" Hikari roared, and started to turn, then gasped, and froze. So did Mrs. Yagami, when they both saw Mr. Yagami.  
  
There was a moment of silence; the tears still running rivers down the girls' faces were strangely silent. Somewhere outside a large clock tolled out four times.  
  
Finally, Mr. Yagami coughed slightly and decided to look first at his wife. "What is it that Hikari thinks I won't allow?" he asked, using that calm I'm-the-father voice.  
  
(A/N: hate that tone...)  
  
Hikari answered for her "mother".  
  
"Otousan, she said that you're disowning me!"  
  
"What?? Never! Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!" Mrs. Yagami screamed, "YOUR DAUGHTER, YES, HIKARI LIN YAGAMI, IS PREGNANT AND DOESN'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS! LIKE SHE'S SOME KIND OF, OF, WHORE!"  
  
There was a very thick silence after that. "What?" he asked softly. Silence. Then...  
  
"Is this true, Hikari?" Mr. Yagami asked. Hikari looked sideways and down, avoiding his eyes (her mother was behind her). "I said, is that true?"  
  
"What?" Hikari said softly, much like he had just done.  
  
Mr. Yagami was using a hard controlled tone of voice, like he was using every last bit of strength he had to keep from yelling. His face was tight.  
  
"Yes." Hikari whispered.  
  
Mr. Yagami went pale. He lost control, just like his wife, and flew into hysterics.  
  
"WHAT??!?" He exploded. "WE RAISE YOU, FEED YOU, PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US??!? BY SLEEPING AROUND AND SOMEHOW GETTING PREGNANT??!?!?!!?"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Hikari sobbed. "I only did it once, with one guy, and it was only last month! I felt safe with him, and besides, he doesn't know about this yet!" she took a deep shaky breath, wiping her nose and eyes angrily. Not that it did any good. "I thought you guys were my parents, my family, that you would support me and my decision to keep the baby, Otousan, Okaasan, I'm your daughter. I'm not getting an abortion, or adopting it out, I'm keeping this baby, and maybe someday the father and I will get married, and THEN I'll be out of your lives, but mommy, daddy, please, don't hate me!" she shook her head. Her hair was in total disarray, sticking to her face via tears and sweat. "Please!" she whispered.  
  
It did no good.  
  
"NO!" WHAT KIND OF TRUE, LOVING DAUGHTER WOULD DO THIS??!?!?"  
  
"YOU CALL ME YOUR CHILD! YOU HAD SEX AND HAD ME, AND YOU LOVE ME, HOW CAN YOU JUST THROW ME OUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WHEN I NEED YOU MOST??!?" Hikari burst into a bigger new wave of tears. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, and ran towards the door. "SOME PARENTS! I'D RATHER DISOWN MYSELF FIRST!"  
  
"WELL IT'S TOO LATE, WE'VE ALREADY DISOWNED YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST!"  
  
"FINE!" Hikari reached for the door handle.  
  
"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY??!?"  
  
"I'M NOT PART OF THIS OH-SO-PERFECT FAMILY, I'M GOING OUT TO LIVE ON THE STREETS AND STARVE TO DEATH, AND I'LL HAVE A NOTE ATTACHED TO MY SHIRT THAT SAYS YOU WERE THE ONES THAT KILLED ME," She took a deep breath, finally jerking the door open. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE! THANK YOU, MR AND MRS. YAGAMI, FOR BRINGING MY LIFE TO A HALT AND SHATTERING IT IN TO A MILLION PIECES! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED??!?" she threw herself out the door, not caring that the entire neighborhood could probably hear. "WELL, CONGRATULATIONS! HIKARI YAGAMI, YES, HIKARI LIN YAGAMI, IS DEAD!!!!!" She slammed the door shut and threw herself over the balcony just as it jerked open and both red-faces parents saw her fall.  
  
"Hikari!" they chorused, voices a mix of anger and a little surprise. Suicide was not good on job applications.  
  
Hikari thought that, for a moment, she had just ended everything; that all would be okay now, and her already dead life would tip into a true blackness. But then she thought about the baby inside of her, and somehow managed to, in a split second, twist around and land in a large bushes. They hurt, and scratched her up pretty bad, but she jerked out of them and stumbled to her feet. She looked up at her former parents, who stared down at her.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, HIKARI!"  
  
"NO! YOU DISOPWNED ME, REMEMBER??!?" That did it. she turned and ran, ran harder then she had ever run before. 


	2. Finding Yamato

A/N: I no own Digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Because she was still crying, and had already wasted a lot of breath anyway, it wasn't long before she was clutching a stitch in her chest and doubled over at a park. She sat on a park bench and cried for a while, curling up into a little ball and pulling her pink light jacket over her head. She was barefooted, her shoes and socks at home, and she had changed from her school uniform to a pair of white pants and a pink and white tank top. She had numerous cuts, but the coat over her head hid her from anybody she might know.  
  
When she had calmed down, Hikari forced herself to think things through.  
  
It wasn't too long that she came to a conclusion. Her parents loved her, and would never disown her. They were only surprised and scared, just like she was. Nobody had been thinking, but still Hikari figured that maybe they needed to cool off. Her parents loved her, never disown her or something funky like that. She'd come back in a little while, and everything would be okay, and they would hug her, and everybody would apologize, and they'd talk, and work things out...  
  
Then everybody would speak one language, use one currency, and the world would have eternal peace.  
  
Hikari snorted, scoffed, then burst into tears again. He parents were very serious people. Of course they had just disowned her, though Hikari wasn't so sure if it was that easy. Telling her to get out and all, just like that. But then, Hikari had never disowned anybody, so she was a bit hazy on the subject. They'd have to sign some papers, right?  
  
But, either way, they seemed pretty bent on the fact that they wouldn't support her. But how could she, get an abortion, kill the thing growing inside of her? How would she be able to go through nine months of torture and pain, just to give up her creation to adoption?  
  
No. she was pregnant and alone.  
  
There wasn't any school tomorrow, though, thank God. Taichi. Tai! That was it, Tai! Tai would understand, he'd support her, and he'd hold her, and tell her everything would be okay... then their parents would really kick her out of the family and find a way to keep Tai from her, and she'd be even more alone.  
  
Pregnant and alone...  
  
No! she had friends! Miyako, Mimi, Sora, Jyou, Takeru, Daisuke.... all of them, they were her friends. Though a few probably wouldn't approve... and their parents sure as heck wouldn't... so she couldn't stay with any of them.  
  
Takeru. Daisuke. More tears leaked from her water logged eyes. They would be devastated, especially Takeru.  
  
Then the father crept up. His image danced and swirled in her mind, and she was seized with a sudden fear; what if he...? No. of course not. It was his fault, even if he didn't want to, he'd have to support her.  
  
But Hikari didn't want to be a terrible nuisance, and it wasn't his fault... she'd been dumped, and gone looking for the comfort of Takeru, but had run into him. His father had been away, and she'd just been so cold, and hurt, and he'd been holding her, and got her some milk to drink, and offered to call her parents and drive her home... and, the thought of what Taichi would say if he found out she had secretly been dating a boy that he, along with all of the other Digidestined and school for that matter, hated, the shock and disappointment on his face... she'd begged to spend the night, and for him to not tell anybody.  
  
She'd spent the night all right.  
  
Afterwards, he had been guilty, horrified with himself. What he'd done was illegal, she was way beyond a simple "under age" thing. He'd apologized numerous times, and seemed almost afraid to touch Hikari. She'd never seen him so close to a break down. She told him it was okay, and they agreed to pretend it had never happened, to never tell anybody, not her brother, not his girlfriend, nobody. An entire month passed, and when they did see each other, which wasn't much due to everyday life, it seemed as though everything was normal, and they had perhaps truly forgotten about it...  
  
And Hikari almost had, until she had missed her period, and gotten frantic and bought a pregnancy test, and found the results...  
  
Had he forgotten? Would he support her?  
  
'Well,' Hikari thought, after figuring out she couldn't cry any more due to physical impossibility, 'I might as well tell him, he deserves the right to know.' She got up after checking that nobody was around, and wiped her face thoroughly and put her jacket on. Now that she was so tired and had her mind set on one thing, the cuts she had sustained, her feet, and a bruise that was forming on her knee were all-too good at making her aware of them.  
  
But, somehow, cutting through lawns, alleyways, and everything else to avoid being seen by too many people, or people that knew her, Hikari made it all the way across town and then some to the apartment complex she was looking for. The sun was setting.  
  
Pulling her hood over her head tighter, she made a mad dash across the street, trying to ignore the few shouts she got, like "Hey little girl, where are your shoes?" and "Get out of the road, brat!" and "Have you been abused? You sure look like it! *drunken laugh followed by a swerve, and crash five minutes later*" Hikari sighed, shaking her head slightly. Traffic.  
  
Traffic, dusk, and your average Tokyo weirdos. She shook them off, and leaned against the railing to the outside stairs for support. She gasped a bit, tried to ignore her burning feet, then went up the stairs and finally breathed a tiny sigh of relief when she stopped at his door. She pushed her hood back, wiped her eyes again (though she doubted it did any good) tried to catch her breath, then knocked.  
  
There was the sound of a TV being turned off, some grumbling, footsteps, then the door opened a crack.  
  
"Excuse me," Hikari said between breathes. "Is Ishida Yamato here?"  
  
The door opened all the way to show Mr. Ishida. He frowned lightly when he saw her.  
  
"I don't believe we've met before," he told her.  
  
"No sir." Hikari paused. "Um, do I have the wrong place....?"  
  
"No, no, Yamato is here. He's isn't home from his band practice yet, but this is where he lives." Pause. "Are you okay? You look like you've been through the mill."  
  
"Worse, actually," Hikari said, giving him a tiny smile and attempting to brush her hair off of her face. "Anou, I need to speak to Yamato-kun. It's... it's very important." Then, seeing as she might need further excuse, "I kind of got frantic and ran all the way here without my shoes. That's how important it is." She offered him another smile. "Do you know where Yamato is practicing band?"  
  
"Yes. But won't you come in?" he opened the door, and ushered Hikari in. "Want anything to drink? Eat? Need a rest?" he eyed her carefully.  
  
"No, thank you," Hikari sighed. "Anou,"  
  
"Yamato should be home in an hour, he usually comes home around six or seven or so," Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Oh. Um, could you please give me directions to where his band practices? I really, really need to talk to him."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather wait here?"  
  
"No, but thank you."  
  
Mr. Ishida scratched his head, looking Hikari up and down once more. "If you say so," he said. "But at least borrow a pair of shoes first; you can't refuse that."  
  
Hikari looked down at her feet and blushed. "Um, thank you, Sir," she said, and hesitated. "Could I please use your bathroom, too?"  
  
"Yes, of course; down the hall, on the right. I'll find you some shoes and socks. Heaven knows we've got plenty of both."  
  
Hikari laughed to humor him as she went down the hall (after wiping her dirty feet on the mat, not wanting to track blood and mud everywhere) and went down to the bathroom. She knew where it was.  
  
After closing the door, she examined herself in the mirror, and couldn't help but admit she looked horrible. After a long, relaxing yawn, Hikari turned on the faucet, grabbed a wash cloth, and gently scrubbed at her face and everywhere else that was sore until she felt (and looked somewhat) better. She went back out, and Mr. Ishida was just coming with a pair of white socks.  
  
"Both might be a bit big for you," he said, handing her the shoes and socks.  
  
"That's okay," Hikari said, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "I'll return them as soon as I can, okay?"  
  
"Of course." There was a moment of silence, then Hikari set to work on putting the socks (which were too big) on, then the shoes, that were a bit worn and actually a bit too small, on. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you there?" Mr. Ishida offered. "Or you can wait here while I pick up Yamato."  
  
"No, but thank you very much, Sir," Hikari said, once more giving him a smile.  
  
"Well, suit yourself," he sighed. "Okay, you know where the highschool is?" Hikari nodded. "You go a few blocks to the left of that, and down Totoro Street. There's a blue house on the end, with a garage; that's where Yamato and Co. usually practice. Can you remember all of that?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you, sir."  
  
"No problem." 


	3. The Godess Confesses

A/N: I no own Digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
With a deep breath, Hikari zipped her jacket back up and jogged out, towards the highschool. It wasn't too far away, and by keeping herself at a pace, and breathing the right way, and she made it to the highschool in one piece. The Jr. High was across the street, next to it. both were pretty big buildings.  
  
Hikari sat down for a rest, sighing. Then she got up, turned right, and forced herself to keep jogging. She was very tired, very sore, and... very scared.  
  
What would Yamato think? What would he do? She swallowed, paused long enough to yawn again, then focused on finding Totoro Street. It was hard, because the sun was finishing setting, and she was quite out of breath.  
  
After a while, she found the right street, and again stopped for a rest. Sitting down, she looked up at the sky and frowned.  
  
"No, please don't," she begged. The weather didn't listen, though, and after a crash of lightning and boom of thunder, it began to rain.  
  
Hard droplets of icy cold rain, coming down in freezing sheets, soaking everything in an instant. Including Hikari. She pulled up her hood even though she was already soaked and got up. Wonderful. This was NOT her day.  
  
Because it was now difficult to see period, it took her even longer to find the right house, but even so, the garage was closed, and there was only one light on upstairs. She doubted anybody inside would hear if she knocked or rung the doorbell. However, Lady Luck must have taken pity on her, because just then the door opened and a figure darted out.  
  
"Thanks man, and don't drown yourself!" a figure in the door shouted, voice barely heard over the wind and rain.  
  
"I won't!" came the shouted reply. The door to the house closed, and Hikari was quick to run up to the figure outside. He stopped short.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me; what are you doing out here?" then, seeing the somewhat blank look on Hikari's face, and deciding she looked like a drowned rat, he put an arm around her shoulders and steered her to the driveway and into the passenger seat of his car. Once in the dry and relatively more quiet place, Yamato waited to start the engine. He raised his eyebrows at his best friend's little sister.  
  
"It's been a while, Hikari-chan," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Anou, you're dad said that I could find you here..."  
  
"And you walked all the way here? In the rain?"  
  
"No, the rain didn't start until I said it couldn't get any more worse."  
  
Yamato laughed. "But seriously; what's wrong?"  
  
Hikari bit her lip, glanced out the window, and forced herself to look Yamato in the eyes. It only lasted a second, because she ended up on focusing on an invisible spot above Yamato's head. "Um, my parents and I sort of got in an argument, and they disowned me." she muttered.  
  
Yamato blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No! no, I mean," Hikari now focused on the rain outside a window. "My parents hate me, they disowned me."  
  
There was a moment of silence. At least from Yamato, because the weather didn't stop.  
  
"What?" he asked after a moment of silence. When Hikari averted her gaze again and clenched her fists in her lap, he came up with a slightly more... humane answer. "Your parents didn't disown you, Hikari-chan," his voice became gentle. "And even if they wanted to, I think it's impossible for a parent to, you know, do something like that. Let 'em cool off."  
  
"Cool off?"  
  
"That's what I think. Whatever it was you guys were arguing about, I'm sure they just need to cool off a bit." He paused, then offered a warm smile. "Anything you'd like to confide in Uncle Yamato?"  
  
Hikari offered him a shaky smile, still not looking him in the eye. "Yeah," she said. "What we were arguing about..." Hikari paused, glanced at Yamato, then shifted so that she couldn't see any part of him. She didn't want to know his reaction, in some way. "They, they wanted me to do something I didn't want to do; I told them it was my choice, or, I told my mom that, and she went into hysterics. She said that, that she and Otousan were my parents and knew what was best for me, and I got the impression that they thought they were in charge of my choices, but I didn't want to, Yama-kun, never! So after they threatened me with Disowning me for a while, I told them I hated them and ran out." Hikari paused, breaking into tears. "I jumped off the balcony." She choked incoherently. "I don't have a life anymore!"  
  
Yamato leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Hikari," he whispered. He had no idea what Hikari was talking about when she said things like she could never, they wanted her to do something she didn't want to do... what? What could make Hikari, YAGAMI Hikari of all people, get into such a bad argument with her parents that they threatened to disown her and she - what was it? jumped off the balcony? Yamato shivered, holding her sobbing form closer.  
  
"So I take it you'd like to crash at my place tonight, huh?" he asked, then mentally smacked himself. Sure, go and remind yourself...  
  
"Could I? Oh, thank you, Yamato! I don't know what I'm going to do now..." Hikari just buried her face in his chest. Then she thought, 'What the heck??!?! What am I doing, I haven't even told Yamato yet!' she let him push her back slightly, and she fastened her seatbelt. 'I can't tell him, I can't, but I have to... oniichan! Where are you when I need you?'  
  
"So what was it you were arguing about?" Yamato asked, casually enough, after they'd been on the dark slick roads for a few minutes.  
  
Hikari blinked away more tears. She had to tell him... she had to...  
  
"They wanted me to kill somebody," she said softly after a while. Whatever Yamato's reaction to that, she hadn't expected him to suck in his breath, swerve, and slam on the brakes. Hikari bit back a scream. He drove like Taichi!  
  
Yamato fumbled with his seatbelt, and then twisted on Hikari.  
  
"They what??" he cried. "Please tell me you're exaggerating, Hikari!"  
  
Hikari was somewhat alarmed at Yamato's reaction to that. She bit her lip again to keep from stuttering, and struggled with her seatbelt (seeing as they were at Yamato's house) to avoid looking at Yamato.  
  
"They wanted me to kill somebody... end a life. I don't even know if maybe it's two lives!" Hikari was suddenly shrill. "Or three!"  
  
Okay, so she hadn't thought about that. That there might be more than one. Gulp.  
  
"Hikari, tell me everything." Yamato ordered firmly. Hikari promptly burst into tears again. She couldn't handle this.  
  
"Who was it they wanted you to kill?"  
  
Cough, hiccup, sob.  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
This got a slightly more explanational answer. "Yamato, you'd be shocked at how much this concerns you! they don't know it's you, and now I don't want you to know it's you, I just want to curl up and die, I want Taichi, I want Taichi!" Hikari paused to take a breath before breaking down to tears again.  
  
Yamato reached over and held her wrists firmly in one fist, and forced her to look at him with the other.  
  
"Hikari, tell me, everything." He ordered, but he softened when he caught the look of utter terror on Hikari's face. He let go of her. She pressed against the door, and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"Yama-kun," she choked out finally. "Do you remember around a month ago? When I, you know, had that big break up and I came over and spent the night?" hiccup, cough, sob. "Do you remember?" she lifted her gaze fearfully. Yamato had a funny look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I remember, Hikari."  
  
"Please don't hate me!"  
  
"Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because!" Hikari took a deep breath, tensing herself for the next announcement. "I'm pregnant!" 


	4. What To Do?

A/N: I no own Digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The moment the words were out, she folded almost violently into herself, hiding her head in her knees and arms, and clapping her palms over her ears, tangling her fingers in her hair. She shook with sobs. She just wanted to go to bed, and sleep away all of her troubles and problems.  
  
Matt, meanwhile, went a very amusing shade of white. A second later, all the color returned to his face with a vengeance. He lost his voice.  
  
Once Hikari had cried herself almost to sleep, she stifled a yawn, took a deep breath, and forced herself to peer up across at Yamato. "Yama-kun?" she whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, don't tell anybody. Don't hate me. I'm sorry, please, don't hate me, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have told you, don't hate me, don't hate me..."  
  
Yamato managed to regain some of his voice, and worked his jaw, seeing as it seemed to have been unhinged.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" he half choked out softly. "This isn't your fault, it's mine... Hikari!"  
  
Hikari made a noise that sounded like a rat getting flushed down a toilet and clapped her hands over her ears again.  
  
(A/N: Have you ever done that? Flushed a rat down the toilet, I mean)  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Don't hate me, don't hate me, please, don't abandon me, you're all I have left, you're all I have left!" her voice faded into a mumble. "You're all I have left." She whispered.  
  
She jumped and squeaked when Yamato leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"I don't hate you; quite the contrary, I'm shocked that you haven't tried to kill me. I won't abandon you, Hikari, never." Gently yet firmly, he pulled her hands away from her ears. "Listen. I'm not going to hurt you, Hikari." He tipped her chin up slightly. "Though now I understand a lot more. Your parents wanted you to get an abortion, huh?"  
  
Hikari swallowed. "Yes." She forced herself to look directly in Matt's eyes. "Yamato?" she asked softly. "What are we going to do? I know my parents hate me beyond all reason, and pretty soon Taichi will too. What about your parents? And the others?" Hikari felt more tears. "Oh God, what about Daisuke and Takeru?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to do," Yamato sighed, running a hand through his still damp hair. "I'm so sorry Hikari-chan, this is all my fault... are you certain, that...?"  
  
"Get another test if you want." Hikari said softly. "I found it hard to believe too. Went into some sort of denial for a while, and I couldn't concentrate. But it's true. It's true. I'm so sorry, Yamato..."  
  
"Hey, enough tears and apologizing already," he said, offering a shaky smile. "my Otousan's pretty down, I think that he'll be, um, disappointed in me. my Okaasan will probably react the same as yours, but I live with my dad, so..."  
  
"You mean they won't mind?"  
  
"Of course they'll mind, they'll want to strangle me." he paused. "I don't know. Guess we'd better tell my Otousan now, while he's less stressed."  
  
"No, please! I'm too tired, I just want to go to sleep and find Taichi before my parents do!" Hikari leaned against him. "I just want to go to sleep and not wake up until everything is over and done with."  
  
"I know how you feel," Yamato said softly. "It's okay, you can stay in my room for now."  
  
They darted semi-consciously through the rain and up the steps, slamming almost into Yamato's apartment. Mr. Ishida looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.  
  
"You look like a couple of fish," he announced, smiling.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Otousan. Now I feel so much more better." Yamato smiled back, albeit shakily. "Um, hey, this is Yagami-san's little sister, Hikari. She's going to crash in my room for the night. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"As long as you don't get her pregnant."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Yamato said weakly. Once out of earshot, Hikari squeaked, "We can't tell him!"  
  
"Nah, I'll let him know when you aren't around. Want a shower?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, morning. Um, Taichi is..."  
  
"Tournament in some weird town I've never heard of before." Yamato smiled a little. "I'll take you to him, we'll see if we can't catch him before the game starts and your parents arrive."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Yamato."  
  
"No problem. I'm going to make a quick phone call, you can borrow one of my shirts if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Yamato."  
  
"Please, don't thank me." he held up his hands and Hikari offered a tiny smile. Once she was safely in his room, Yamato cut back to the living room then to the kitchen, taking the phone off the hook.  
  
"Hey, Otousan, I'm making a quick call, okay? I promise it isn't long distance."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's long distance if you end up talking all night to somebody like Sora. That's her name, right?"  
  
"Yes, Otousan. Besides, she dumped me, remember? Threw me out in the dumpster and then *apologized* and asked if we could still be friends. And I said yes. Like an idiot." Abrupt subject change needed! All hands on deck! "Anyway, only a quick call, okay?"  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed. "Yeah, okay, whatever."  
  
"Hey, I won't stay up too late, I've got to take Hikari to Taichi-san's game tomorrow early before they start playing."  
  
"When are you going to leave, four?"  
  
"Five, I'm guessing."  
  
"Whatever. I work all day tomorrow, though."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yamato clicked the phone on and began to dial. 


	5. Phone Call

A/N: I no own Digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mochi mochi?"  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to be bothering you so late, but is Takeru there?"  
  
"May I ask who is speaking?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida."  
  
A pause. Silence. "Ah. Wouldn't you like to speak to your mother first?"  
  
Yamato had never and still didn't like his step-father. "No, thank you," he said, trying not to be cold. Trying to act like he was a stranger, which he was. "Takeru-san. Is he there?"  
  
Another pause. "Yeah, hold on."  
  
There was some shouting, a thump or too, and something that sounded suspiciously like the phone being tossed down the stairs.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hey TK! How ya doing?"  
  
"I'm a little tired. What's up? Why're you calling?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something that's fairly important to my future adult life." Yamato paused. "I know you won't like this... just try not to hate me, okay, Takeru?"  
  
"Um... okay... Ooh, Yamato-kun, what did you do? Did you kill somebody? You finally out and murdered Tai, didn't you! I knew it was only a matter of time..."  
  
Yamato laughed. He realized he was shaking. He had been shaking ever since Hikari told him. He stared at his hand and watched it quake for a moment.  
  
"Um, Takeru, I need to tell you something very important about your best friend."  
  
There was a momentary silence. "Hikari-chan? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"For another time, little one," Yamato said. "Tomorrow, actually. She's probably going to kill me when she finds out I've called you, of all people. Anyway, tomorrow, can you be ready tomorrow morning? I want to swing by and pick you up, say, around five; I'm taking Hikari to Tai's tournament."  
  
"Oh, great! Sure I can be ready! Will we be carrying any other passengers?"  
  
"Not if I've got something to say about it."  
  
"Cool. So, tomorrow at five a.m., right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"That's why I'm picking you up with her. Only us three. You'll find out tomorrow, TK, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"G'night. Oh, and Takeru-chan?"  
  
"Y- yeah?" it had been a very long time since Yamato had used the suffix 'chan' on him. Quite a while indeed.  
  
"Please try not to hate me." Yamato hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"You called Takeru?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm taking him and Hikari to Tai's tournament thing." Yamato smiled a little. "If you get to a TV on time, their representing Tokyo. You'll find the channel, if you want to see."  
  
"Sure." Mr. Ishida checked his watch. "I take it you'll be sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"Problem with that?"  
  
"Nah, except I have to get up and go to bed too."  
  
Yamato laughed as Mr. Ishida stood up.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know something happened. I've never seen you so pale or shaking in quite a while. But I also understand that you won't be able to tell me until your ready, and I'll accept that; you have a habit of keeping things to yourself and trying to solve them on your own." Mr. Ishida leaned against the frame to the hallway. "Just, try not to make a bigger mess out of things, okay?"  
  
Yamato glanced out the window at the still raging storm. "Yes, sir," he said quietly.  
  
"Good night, Matt."  
  
"Good night, Otousan."  
  
Yamato waited a bit before getting up and taking a shower. Then he grabbed some blankets and a pillow, and threw them on the couch after checking on Hikari. He still couldn't believe it.  
  
How had he managed to do something so stupid? Yamato clenched his fists, resisting the urge to beat his pillow into a feathery pulp. Way to be an idiot, getting his best friend's sister pregnant. She was WAY too young! WAY TOO YOUNG! It was illegal, wasn't it? most definitely.  
  
What would the others do and think? Taichi? His parents? Worse... Takeru... Yamato knew how much he cared for Hikari. That was why he had called Takeru and made plans before he could chicken out. Oh, Takeru.  
  
Takeru, Takeru, Takeru.... 


	6. Talking To Takeru

A/N: I no own Digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Yamato woke up with a cramp in his neck. He sat up with a groan and looked at the clock, which he had set, for four thirty. Enough time to wake Hikari up and let her take a shower. With a grumpy yawn, Yamato stood up, stretched, then quietly made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Gently, he pushed the door open, and looked at Hikari's sleeping form fondly.  
  
His smile faded, however, when he remembered. Cautiously, he made his way over to her stretched out form, and hesitatingly reached out and touched her stomach. The movement woke her up, and he snatched his hand back before she could tell.  
  
"Yamato-san," she said thickly. It was a moment before the before events rushed back, and she sat straight up. "Ah! Are we late? what time is it?" she looked down. "Did we miss Taichi?"  
  
"Shh, my Otousan's still asleep," Yamato whispered. "No, we didn't miss Taichi, it's four-thirty."  
  
Hikari looked out the window and yawned. "Why did his tournament have to be so far away?"  
  
"Beats me. hey, you wanted to take a shower...?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, yes. Thank you, Yamato-san." Hikari got up and massaged her temples.  
  
"Um, Hikari?" Yamato asked softly, following her to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind if we, check again, just to make sure...?"  
  
It took Hikari a moment to figure out what he was saying. "Oh." She glanced down self-consciously. "Um, you mean another test? I guess." She was a little offended, but placing herself in Yamato's shoes, she understood his uncertainty. Who knew? Maybe she had made a mistake after all.  
  
A shower was exactly what she needed, and while she was in it, Yamato threw her clothes in the washer and fetched out a black shirt and pants that didn't fit him anymore. Black was pretty much all he wore now-a-days.  
  
And besides, Hikari did look... good... in them.  
  
Yamato left a note on the fridge for Mr. Ishida, then led Hikari out to his car, and they got in. he checked his watch. "Okay. We'll stop by a drug store, then run pick him up."  
  
"Pick who up?"  
  
"Trust me, Hikari-chan, this'll take a lot of weight off your shoulders." Yamato started the car, and it was exactly what they did.  
  
Once out of the store, they stuffed the bag under the seat and Hikari settled in the back.  
  
"Who are we picking up?"  
  
"We need to tell somebody else, we can't keep this a secret forever."  
  
Hikari began to have serious doubts. "Who is it?" she asked softly again.  
  
They turned down an all-too familiar street, where an all-too familiar person was waiting, and got in the front.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan," Takeru said.  
  
Hikari paled. "Yamato, no," she hissed.  
  
"Trust me Hikari, stress at this point in your life will be bad for your health. Takeru will understand."  
  
During this exchange, as they drove out, Takeru stayed wisely silent. He knew that one of them would blurt it out at some point. It was save a lot of stuttering.  
  
"You don't know that he'll understand!" it seemed that both of them had forgotten Takeru was even there. "Yamato, just because he might smile and say, 'okay, it's alright with me' on the outside, he'll hate the both of us, or me at least in truth!"  
  
"Takeru wouldn't be able to hate you if his life depended on it."  
  
"You could have chosen somebody else at the least!"  
  
"What? Like Daisuke? Support, Hikari, is what we need. If everybody in Tokyo finds out, I can guarantee you we won't have a lot of support, and that's a necessity. besides, you know Daisuke's reaction will be the worst out of every one."  
  
Hikari didn't say anything for a moment. "No. Yamato, no. look at my parents! They're supposed to be supportive, understanding, angry of course, but when you find out your child is THAT you don't go disowning them!"  
  
"They didn't disown you."  
  
"You keep saying that, but you don't know! You didn't see the look on my... on Mr. Yagami's face, when he found out! What if your parents disown you, huh? Then what?"  
  
"My mother can do whatever she wants, and my dad will be, ah, pissed off, but he'll understand. Besides, nobody on my side of the family can lay a hand on you, so you're safe in that aspect."  
  
"That's not my point."  
  
"What was your point?"  
  
"What would you do if your family didn't support you."  
  
"Even if they don't, there's still the others."  
  
"And if they don't support?"  
  
"You're getting over yourself Hikari. Imagine walking up to Mimi, telling her, then have her scream and walk out on you? if they aren't supportive, they really aren't friends."  
  
"And you know this...?"  
  
"Because I am an overly friendly guy. Duh."  
  
Hikari stared out the window. Yamato glanced at Takeru, then stopped at a drive in, and got them all a quick on-the-road breakfast.  
  
The tournament started at nine, and it would take a few hours to get there.  
  
"Tell Takeru." Yamato said after a moment. "You'll feel better."  
  
"No, I won't. he'll hate me."  
  
"Then I'll tell him. But YOU have the job of backing me up."  
  
"I'm in the backseat, aren't I?"  
  
Yamato snorted. "Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He offered a smile in the mirror, and for the first time, Hikari noticed he was shaking. Only slightly, barely enough to be noticed. So. He was scared, too? She felt a feeling of guilt wash over her.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"ACK!" Hikari would have jumped out of the roof of the car if it hadn't been for her seat belt. She had completely forgotten Takeru was there. Like an idiot! He had probably figured out everything by now! Did he hate her? She glanced at him quickly, then stuffed the rest of her bagel in her mouth to avoid talking, staring hard at the window. Her eyes hurt with the pinpricks of more tears.  
  
"Last month, do you remember when what's-his-name dumped Hikari?"  
  
A pause... "Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, she was pretty much heartbroken, and came over to dad's and my place, and I comforted her and stuff."  
  
Takeru wasn't sure what to say about that. He blinked, looking at his older brother expectantly. Yamato was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Takeru knew whatever it was, Yamato was worried; the car wasn't all too steady, he kept jerking the steering wheel too harshly.  
  
"Takeru, please don't hate me!" Hikari begged.  
  
"That's what Yamato said when he called me last night! All right, what's going on? Tell me, please!"  
  
Yamato let out a small shaky breath. Hikari gulped. Then she reached forward, under the seat, and pulled out the bag that had the you-know-what in it.  
  
"Clever," Yamato murmured as Hikari took a deep shaky breath, then handed the bag up to Takeru. "It's just a double check," she whispered. "Look at it."  
  
Takeru frowned lightly, and started to undo the bag, but Yamato swerved to the left, leaned on the horn, screamed a few obscenities out the window at the offending cars, and they were back on their way.  
  
Hikari watched Takeru slowly play with the bag, then reach inside of it. she took a deep breath, brought her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes, hiding her face.  
  
Yamato wished he could do the same. He gripped the steering wheel even harder, hands slipping from sweat.  
  
"This is a..." Takeru trailed off. "No, wait a minute."  
  
Things were rolling and clicking in his mind while he put the evidence together. He let out a slow breath, put the box back in the bag, handed it back to Hikari (who avoided looking at him) then just sat dumbly in the front.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So," Takeru said after what must have been hours. Actually, it had been an hour and a half, according to Hikari's watch. "Have you guys told your parents?"  
  
"Hikari's parents got a bit hysterical and kicked her out of the house," Yamato whispered. Now the shakiness in it was audible, and Hikari chanced to look at him. She realized she was shaking just as badly. Takeru stared out his window. "And Okaasan and Otousan? They don't know."  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
There was another very long silence. Hikari swallowed, and forced herself to sit straight, and look at the back of Takeru's head for a minute. Then she leaned down and stuffed the you-know-what back under the seat, wrapped her arms around her legs, buried her face in Matt's pants, and inhaled deeply. When she exhaled, she was crying. 


	7. The Sweetest Love

A/N: I no own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Both Takeru and Yamato heard Hikari's soft sobs, but neither knew what to do or say. Yamato forced himself to take one hand off the steering wheel, wipe it dry on his pants, then do the same with the other. He glanced at Takeru to make sure he wasn't watching, then rubbed hard at his eyes. Crying was bad, especially now.  
  
He could NOT cry in front of Takeru, or Hikari. There are just some people you don't cry in front of. In Yamato's case, he oath to never cry ever again in his life.  
  
They drove in relative silence after that. So much time passed. He forced himself to focus on the road, not his brother, or Hikari. He wanted more than anything to give Hikari a hug, and apologize.  
  
When he finally got up the courage to move again, he checked his watch. They'd be there in fifteen or twenty minutes, if traffic was good. Then they'd have an entire hour to find and talk to Taichi before the Tournament started.  
  
"Well," Yamato said at last. The thickness in his voice caused Hikari to look up, face tear-strained, and Takeru to jump slightly, jerking from where he had been staring out his window. "We'll be there soon."  
  
Hikari quickly began wiping hard at her face. It was okay if Takeru hated her, because she didn't need him anyway!  
  
A moment later she hid her face and fought tears valiantly. If Taichi saw she had been crying, he'd immediately blame it on Takeru or Yamato.  
  
Takeru blinked slowly. "Too young," he said at last, more to himself. Suddenly, he looked over at Yamato.  
  
"Matt," he said firmly.  
  
Yamato glanced at him, but only quickly. His lips were in a tight line. 'please, Takeru, understand...'  
  
"Hikari," Takeru continued, in a somewhat gentler tone. She forced herself to look up. She wiped hard at her eyes and nose. Found an old tissue box and used it.  
  
Takeru didn't look too sure, then; like he knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. to distract himself, Yamato took a quick drink of his orange juice, finishing it.  
  
"Do you guys love each other?"  
  
Yamato choked, almost crashed into a tree, and everybody jumped as he struggled to regain control of the vehicle. Once he did, he covered his mouth, trying not to admit that he'd just given himself the hiccups.  
  
Hikari looked up, then shifted her gaze from Yamato, to Takeru, then to Yamato again. Did she love him?  
  
Yamato was thinking the same thing. Reflections spread through their minds, and thoughts, too.  
  
"Takeru, do you love Hikari?" Yamato asked after a moment.  
  
"Of course, just like Taichi and Miyako and the others."  
  
This time it was Hikari who choked. Yamato passed her a water bottle.  
  
"I asked if you guys loved each other, not like I love Hikari, but like a married couple would love each other."  
  
"You don't hate me?" Hikari blurted. Takeru looked back at her, and offered a smile. "I couldn't hate you if my life depended on it."  
  
"But, I thought..."  
  
Takeru sat back, frowning slightly out his window. "I thought that too. I mean, that I loved Hikari like a lover would. But now that I know... I'm not really hurting, you know? Shouldn't I be, like, in tears or something? But all I'm concerned about is if you two are happy, and if you're in love."  
  
He paused.  
  
"So, do you two love each other?"  
  
Again, silence. Except this time, with a large amount lifted off their shoulders, Yamato and Hikari could actually think about the question straight.  
  
Love like a brother? Or love like a lover?  
  
Hikari looked out the window. Yamato missed the turn-off, swore, and once they were back on the right road he lapsed into thoughts again.  
  
Takeru waited patiently.  
  
"That's... a difficult question, TK," Yamato said at last, turning into a gravel parking lot (that was UGE).  
  
Hikari breathed out slowly. "Can we have more time?"  
  
Takeru shrugged. "You have... what was it, a month ago that this all started? Okay, then, you have eight months."  
  
Yamato and Hikari both smiled a little.  
  
Yamato parked the car, then sighed slowly.  
  
"See, Hikari? Told you it would take a bunch of weight off your chest." Yamato said.  
  
"I bet it took more off of yours," Hikari commented, dryly. All three of them laughed.  
  
They got out of the car, and headed towards a big field, with a LARGE stadium around it. there were figures out running around and shouting and stuff. 


	8. Time For Tai

A/N: I no own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The figures running around and shouting were the soccer players. And there was a lot; each had a few meters of the field, and were warming up. It wasn't too long before the Tokyo uniforms were found, and Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari all headed that way.  
  
"Yes!" a couch from somewhere south shouted. "Go away, you kids! The tournament isn't going to start for quite a while, now! Get! Shoo!"  
  
"Get, shoo," Yamato muttered, imitating him.  
  
Unlike Hikari and Takeru, Yamato was somewhat terrified of what Taichi's reaction would be. Keyword 'somewhat'. Yamato wasn't afraid of anything, not really. He had no reason to.  
  
There were quite a few shouts at them, but the trio made their way to where Taichi's team was dribbling balls around. Everybody on the team knew them, including the coach.  
  
They were greeted, somewhat warmly.  
  
"Hey, you kids could get in to a lot of trouble," the couch said.  
  
"We know, we just," Hikari paused.  
  
"We wanted to,"  
  
"We came early to wish you luck," Yamato said. "Besides, family members of the players get free seats whenever they want."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, only Miss Yagami here is related to any of our players." The couch said.  
  
Yamato put a finger to his lips. "Shh, they don't know that." By 'they' he meant the many other teams. "Anyway, good luck."  
  
"Thank ye kindly, young men and woman!"  
  
Grabbing them by their arms, Yamato led Hikari and Takeru up the stands to some seats at the top, that weren't reserved.  
  
"Chickened out, huh?" Takeru challenged.  
  
"No, of course not," Yamato said.  
  
"Don't want to get Tai worked up before the tournament. Afterwards. We'll catch him afterwards, and give him a ride home. Tell him the same way." Hikari seemed much more relaxed as she sat down between the blondes.  
  
"He's sitting in back with you," Yamato said immediately. "I have no will whatsoever to get strangled half way home."  
  
"What makes you think..." Takeru started, but then backed off. "Oh, I see. Big brother thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, "Taichi will understand, he's my brother. Of course he'll be mad, but he, of all people, I know will support us."  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something!" Takeru announced. "You two are going to have to get married!"  
  
"Too young," Yamato pointed out. He had already thought of that.  
  
"Nah, a few more months and you'll be eighteen," Takeru said. "And if Hikari's parents really disowned her..."  
  
"Then Taichi would not approve."  
  
"Sure he would; do you think he wants his niece or nephew or nieces or nephews or niece AND nephew or nieces and nephew or nephews and niece..." Takeru trailed off. Yamato and Hikari both looked a bit pale.  
  
" I think that one is enough," Hikari whispered.  
  
Slowly, the stadium began to fill up, and then the tournament started. Because soccer just wasn't his thing, Yamato ended up almost falling asleep.  
  
It DID seem to last forever; people acted as though they were seeing the last football game of the season.  
  
It was well past lunchtime when it finally ended. Tokyo got second place, which really wasn't bad.  
  
It was still quite a bit before the crowd was allowed to go near the top three and winners, and then everybody wanted an autograph from every team member. Which is a kind of unsettling thought.  
  
All the players were tired, hot, sweaty, but cheerful. By the time Yamato, Hikari, and Takeru managed to push their way through the crowd to get at Tokyo's players, they had to freeze, then duck out of the way. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami had beaten them to the prize.  
  
They watched Taichi talk to his parents for a bit, then they left shouting that he meet them at the car as soon as possible. After a mob of girls passed by, the trio managed to get closer. Again, somebody beat them to it. Daisuke and Ken were there, grinning.  
  
This time they could hear some of the conversation.  
  
Nothing of interest, and they managed to make their way through to Taichi, Hikari wiping her eyes. She had just passed away a golden opportunity to make up with her parents...  
  
"Taichi! Tai-san!" Yamato called, getting the attention of all three soccer players.  
  
"Yamato," Taichi brightened up considerably.  
  
"Hey, did you of all people actually watch the tournament?"  
  
"No, he slept through it," Takeru said, squeezing through as well. Hikari was still fighting to get near them.  
  
"It's still a surprise to see you here, TQ" Daisuke remarked. Ken elbowed him.  
  
Hikari finally caught up, grabbing Yamato's arm for support. "Nah, Takeru slept through everything too," she said. Takeru scowled, lightly, mockingly. They all laughed.  
  
"Hikari-chan," Tai said happily, "Okaasan and Otousan said that you spent the night at a friend's house and didn't make it here."  
  
"I stayed at Yamato's," Hikari explained. "Listen, Taichi, there's something important I have to tell you..."  
  
"Yamato?" Daisuke interrupted.  
  
"You spent the night at Yamato's?" Taichi added. Ken rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tai-kun, don't trust your sister with your best friend?"  
  
"She might have slept in his bed!" Taichi pointed out.  
  
"She did," Hikari said, brightly. It was a false smile on her face, and Taichi was quick to notice it.  
  
"And Yamato was...?"  
  
"On the couch," Yamato said.  
  
Takeru cut in. "Tai-san, Hikari has something important to tell you..."  
  
"I'll bet," Taichi said.  
  
"No, it's," Hikari paused.  
  
"Daisuke and Ken should know too," Yamato said helpfully. Takeru elbowed him.  
  
"Yamato, haven't you got an once of sense in the fuzzy little brain of yours?? This is supposed to pass through the families, THEN the friends! They aren't supposed to know something is up!"  
  
"What are they going to do?" Yamato asked, somewhat offended.  
  
"They might disown us," Hikari said seriously. This earned smiles from all around, but hers dropped, as did her head. "But, seriously Oniichan, this is important. Really, really important. Okaasan and Otousan don't know I'm here, and we need to keep it that way." Her eyes became pleading. "Daisuke- chan, Ken-chan, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone what you've seen and heard so far. Please? For me?"  
  
Daisuke melted on the spot. "Of course, Hikari," he said in sort of a daze. Ken stared at him, snickering, and Daisuke stepped on his foot. "And Ken- kun agrees. Mums the word!"  
  
"Thank you so, so much!" Hikari said. Again, her bright cheerfulness was fake. Taichi frowned lightly. He knew his sister, and what everybody else might have seen as the usual bright and happy Hikari-chan, he saw her lip trembling, her eyes shining with unshed tears, a sort of loss in her voice.  
  
"Taichi, do you mind if, you know, Yamato gives you a ride home? I mean, I have to tell you something..." Hikari averted her eyes, to glance at Ken and Daisuke, then Takeru, then Yamato, and finally a spot just above Tai's left shoulder.  
  
"No, but I'll have to tell Okaasan and Otousan."  
  
"No problem. Do you have a reception or something like that for the tournament thing, or whatever?" Takeru asked.  
  
"It's tomorrow," Tai laughed. "Everybody just wants to go home and take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"Including you?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No, he wants to know what his little sister has to tell him," Ken pointed out. So he had seen the fakeness in Hikari's attitude too. "Come on, Daisuke-kun, let's go."  
  
"Bye Tai!" pause. "Ooh, that rhymed!"  
  
"Where's your car?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's in the spot just to the left of the western door," Yamato said. "a sort of light blue color."  
  
"Okay. See you there, don't leave without me."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Taking both Takeru's and Hikari's hands, Yamato led them away. Taichi watched them go; they looked kind of like a family. Shaking his head, he left quickly and about ten minutes later found his parents. 


	9. Telling Tai

A/N: I no own digimon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Okaasan, Otousan," he said. "Can a friend give me a ride home, please?" he half begged.  
  
"That depends on if this friend of yours is a girl or a boy."  
  
"It's Yamato-san, Okaasan."  
  
"Oh. And I suppose you'll want to be spending the night as well?"  
  
"Anou"  
  
"What do you think, anata?" Mrs. Yagami looked at Mr. Yagami. He shrugged. "As long as there are no females involved."  
  
"Does Yamato's brother Takeru count?"  
  
All three laughed, then Tai immediately stopped, feeling guilty. "Okay, I really, really didn't mean that."  
  
"Of course not, honey," Mrs. Yagami said, then sighed. "Alright. Call us as soon as you get to his place, and grab some clothes, okay?"  
  
"Anou, Okaasan,"  
  
"Have fun, sweetie."  
  
Taichi paused. He hoped Matt wouldn't mind having a partner for the night.  
  
"Okay, thanks Okaasan, Otousan,"  
  
"Be safe! Good job, honey!"  
  
Taichi waved a hand while shooting off through the busy parking lot. There were a lot of honks, screams, and swerves followed by screeches, but Tai wasn't really in most of those. Note the keyword?  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari were all leaning against Matt's car.  
  
Hikari was rubbing her eyes frantically, fighting tears. Takeru and Yamato were trying to comfort her.  
  
"I could have just walked up," Hikari choked out. "I could have apologized, and said it was only a sick joke, and they would be my parents again, and I would live with them, then I could say I was raped and beg not to get an abortion, then they would support me..."  
  
"Hikari, you know that wouldn't have happened or been possible," Takeru murmured comfortingly.  
  
"They disowned me," she whispered, leaning against Matt. "They really hate me, and I don't exist to them any more..."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that," Yamato said with a light frown. He squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, Hikari, your parents love you. I'm certain that if they aren't seriously guilty, they're trying to figure out where and how you are."  
  
Hikari sniffled, just as Taichi jogged up.  
  
"Stupid, women, drivers," he gasped, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. The trio waited patiently for him to regain himself.  
  
"Okay," Yamato said, taking a deep breath. "Hikari and Taichi in back, Tai, you sit behind the passenger seat. Takeru didn't do anything," Yamato added, opening the doors.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked.  
  
"He doesn't want you to kill him while he's driving," Takeru translated. His face softened. "Taichi-kun? Please don't hate him."  
  
"What? Okay Yamato, what did you do to my little sister?"  
  
"He's a sharp one isn't he?" Yamato asked, making a weak stab at a joke. Hikari poked him; he had managed to give her strength to fight tears better, though this experience would undoubtedly leave everybody in tears, whether it be from physical pain or emotional.  
  
"Once we're on the road," Yamato muttered. They drove out, and after maybe thirty minutes were on the highway, and back towards home. Takeru checked his watch. It should be around eight p.m. when they got home.  
  
After a while, Yamato went through a drive through, and everybody was kept happy momentarily for a while with food.  
  
It was only a little while after that before something was actually *said*.  
  
"So, spill it," Taichi told Hikari, looking at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Takeru shifted in front. Yamato told him this was Hikari's story to tell unless she asked for help. TK and Yamato didn't do anything after that, So after a deep breath, Hikari said, "Taichi? Last night, or, the night before last night, um, Okaasan and Otousan and I got in a really big fight." She paused, took a deep breath, then went on, "They said they'd disown me, and I told them I hated them, and ran off." Hikari decided to leave the jumping off the balcony part.  
  
She didn't say anything for a bit after that, just stared hard at her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers. She bit her lip, fighting, but tears dripped down her cheeks anyway.  
  
After a bit, Tai slowly sat back. "That's it?" he asked.  
  
"No, Oniichan," Hikari whispered. "What we were arguing about..."  
  
Taichi tensed, leaning toward his little sister again. He wiped the tears off of her face. "Come on, Hikari; you can tell me."  
  
Hikari took a deep shaky breath. "Taichi-san, you have to promise not to hate me," she said. "I know you'll be angry and disgusted, and you'll be glad Okaasan and Otousan disowned me, but please, don't hate me!"  
  
"I could never hate you, Hikari; and Okaasan and Otousan didn't disown you, they probably just got really worked up and need some space....." he trailed off. It took a lot to get his parents worked up, and even more for Hikari. He bit his lips: this was bad.  
  
"About a month ago," Hikari started, "You know how that boy I thought I loved, how he broke up with me?" Tai tensed even more. He remembered. He also remembered how depressed Hikari had been, and how much he had wanted to punch that moron's face in.  
  
"Yes," he started slowly.  
  
"Well, I kind of wandered around after he, you know, said he basically hated me, and ended up at somebody's house." She paused, more tears falling.  
  
"He, he comforted me, and stuff, and I spent the night at his house, and..." Hikari trailed off. Remembering what she'd done with TK, she reached under the seat, grabbed the bag, and shoved it under Tai's nose.  
  
"I've already taken one," she said, looking at the bag and whatever it's contents may be. "That's just a double check, to show you and any others who might want to really know." She offered a cynical smile. "Who knows, maybe I made a mistake before?" then she brought her knees up, covered her face, and had about a moment to ponder how this position seemed so familiar, before bursting into tears once more. 'I cry too much. Ugh, I'm such a coward, a baby!' she thought angrily, hitting her head a couple of times before tangling her fingers in her hair. 'what kind of mother am I going to be?' a bad one.  
  
There was a moment, but whenever Tai reached out to Hikari she would withdraw further away, so he hastily ripped the bag away and examined what was in it.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh My God, Hikari," Taichi whispered. Another moment of silence. "I want the full story."  
  
Noting the tone, Hikari forced herself to choke out everything, from what she could remember of Yamato's' comforting voice and words, skipping hastily over the night, and over the month, how she thought she might have, when she purchased the first test, it's results, her stage of denial, the fight she had had with her parents, then stopped there.  
  
She had managed to avoid mentioning any art of Yamato during her explanation.  
  
Once all was said and done, she was a bit tear strained, and exhausted, and felt as though every part of her had absolutely no water in it whatsoever. She heaved a few dry sobs, gagged, then became silent other than sniffling. Takeru and Yamato remained silent, though tense.  
  
"Oh God, Hikari," Taichi repeated, softly. "What did you do?"  
  
Hikari jerked straight, the seatbelt the only thing keeping her from lunging into a chaotic frenzy.  
  
"I HAD SEX AND NOW I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed. "I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'RE LIKE OKAASAN AND OTOUSAN, BUT DON'T HATE ME!!!" her voice was shrill and high pitched, and Yamato jumped, swerving slightly. Everybody grabbed on to something as he struggled to regain his balance on the road, leaned on his horn a bit, screamed back at those who screamed at him, and they waited for a moment until they were calmed down. "This is NOT my driving day," Yamato hissed through clenched teeth, choosing to ignore a driver that flipped him off.  
  
Takeru saw the humor in all of this, but wisely focused on those behind him.  
  
"I don't hate you, Imouto," Taichi noted softly. "I'm just disappointed."  
  
Hikari calmed down dramatically, and stared down at her feet. She took the box from her brother, once more stuffed it under the seat, then sighed. 


	10. Losing A Sister

A/N: I no own, dangit!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So you'll support her?" Yamato asked, choosing now as the time to break in.  
  
"Of course!" Tai snapped. "What do you take me for, an imbecile? I know when my sister needs me, and right now she needs me!" he paused. "And you're supporting her too?" he had obviously forgotten about exactly HOW MUCH Yamato was involved.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"And is Takeru the father?"  
  
"Um, no. if Takeru did something like that, you'd see him with a few bruises and a sore bottom."  
  
"Ouch, Oniisan," Takeru said, poking Yamato lightly.  
  
Taichi looked at Hikari. "Who's the father?"  
  
"You mean, you haven't figured it out... um, you haven't guessed?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Yeah, you probably mentioned him, then I forgot his name."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yes Hikari?"  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hikari shook her head, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"The father is Yamato," Yamato said stiffly from the front.  
  
"Yamato... who?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida."  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in.  
  
Tai stared blankly. "Ishida Yamato?" he repeated dumbly. As though he remembered the name, but couldn't place who it belonged to.  
  
"Ishida Yamato, My Brother," Takeru said, deciding to help Taichi along a bit. Taichi shook his head faintly.  
  
"Yamato?" he repeated again, this time more thickly. He leaned back slowly. "My baby sister had sex with My best friend, and now he's gotten her pregnant?"  
  
"That's about the size of it."  
  
A very long time of silence. Hikari couldn't keep her eyes off of Taichi. Her brother lapsed into thought, much like TK had before, and stared out his window. Takeru, meanwhile, checked his watch every fifteen minutes or so.  
  
"Yamato," Taichi said at last. His voice cracked. He actually sounded like he was going to cry. Takeru twisted in his seat, and Yamato risked another car accident by looking at Taichi from his mirror. "Yamato," he said again. "Yamato is the father of my baby sister?"  
  
"No, he's the father of..." Takeru trailed off. He realized now that this was Matt and Tai time. Hikari figured this out, too. Both younger stiffened, watching either Tai or Matt.  
  
"Of my baby sister's child," Taichi repeated, like a robot. "I can't believe that. Yamato wouldn't..." he trailed off.  
  
Then seemed to snap back into reality.  
  
"Ishida," he said, sitting up straight and looking at Yamato, who tensed slightly, if not more. "You got my baby sister pregnant."  
  
"Yes, Taichi-san. I did." Yamato took a deep breath. "And she wants to keep the baby, and so do I. I fully intend to support her, whether I have your blessings, "permission," or not, even if my family disowns me, I swear to you that I will take care of both. I swear it." Yamato's voice tightened to a breaking point, and his hands slipped on the steering wheel. He wiped one on his pants, then the other. Ran fingers through his hair. Sighed. Bit his lip. Stiffened, and continued, "Neither will be hit or hurt, neither will go hungry, or cry, or wish for death. Both will be loved, and cared for, and happy," Yamato took a deep breath, dropping his voice to an almost deadly whisper. "Even if it kills me."  
  
Takeru was in a sort of shock. Hikari was also, though hers was more of a dream-land kind of shock other than complete surprise. Yamato's words echoed and bounced in her mind. 'neither will be hit or hurt, go hungry, or cry or wish for death.' Hikari felt a strange sort of fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew Yamato meant what he had said. 'both will be loved and cared for and happy. Even if it kills me.'  
  
A small smile spread over Hikari's face. She clenched her hands into a fist, and held them at her heart. A kind of gentleness took over, and she watched the back of Matt's head for a moment before snapping back to reality at the exact same time as Takeru. Both quickly looked at Taichi.  
  
"Taichi?" Hikari asked softly, breaking the spell. Taichi slowly looked from her, to Yamato, and back and forth. His head didn't move, but his eyes had been shifting for quite a bit now. He had easily caught the look on Hikari's face, as Yamato had said.  
  
'She loves him,' he thought, feeling an almost painful twang in his chest. He slumped, mouth closing and eyes opening in disbelief. 'She loves him.' Taichi had always dreaded the day that a man would steal her away from him, but never, this early... fourteen... he couldn't live without his baby sister. 'Yamato will take care of her.' He thought angrily at himself. 'it isn't like they're going anywhere. I'll always be with Hikari, no matter what.' Taichi straightened again, leaning down and retying his shoes as an excuse to wipe his eyes.  
  
So this was how he was losing his baby sister's heart. Somehow, it could be a lot worse.  
  
Matter resolved, Taichi sat up fully, stared out the window, and everybody was silent until they pulled into the driveway to Yamato's apartment. Only then did Taichi say anything.  
  
"Ishida-san," he whispered. "look at me." grudgingly, Yamato took off his seatbelt and twisted in his seat to look Tai in the face. Tai undid his seat belt too.  
  
He leaned forward, so that his forehead and Yamato's were almost touching.  
  
"I'm going to hold your oath to you; if I find one hair out of place on Hikari's head, I swear I will kill you." he fell back, opening then closing his door. He looked at all of them rested his gaze on Yamato, and let his eyes soften before dropping his head. "Be responsible," he muttered. "marry her, be good." He let out a small breath. "Just don't take her away." 


	11. Parenting Excuses

A/N: I no own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A few hours later, all four were in the kitchen, eating and chatting like normal friends. After a bit of silence, Taichi had seemed to embrace the fact that Yamato was the father wholeheartedly, and figured it could have been worse.  
  
Yamato didn't mind Taichi spending the night, and Takeru was staying over anyway. The subject wasn't brought up until Taichi had had a shower and was running around in just a towel while his clothes were washed and dried.  
  
The box and it's contents were accidentally stepped on, and everybody seemed to lapse into silence.  
  
"Well," Hikari said at last. "Tie to prove it, I suppose." She bit her lip, grabbed The Box, and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
The results were clear.  
  
She was indeed having Yamato's baby.  
  
"I still can't really believe that I'm going to be an uncle," Takeru said, in an attempt to lighten the somehow foggier mood. Seeing that it wasn't going to work, he sighed softly and sat down. "What are we going to do about the others?"  
  
"No," Hikari groaned. "I don't want to face them."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll tell the younger Digidestined," Yamato said. "since they're, you know, less extremely familiar with me."  
  
"Does that leave me with the older Digidestined?" Takeru asked. "I guess so."  
  
Tai rubbed Hikari's back, sat down next to her, and held her. "I'm going to tell Daisuke alone and personally." He said. "And since I'm feeling so generous, I might as well tell the Younger Digidestined instead of Yamato. Because he is the father and all, he has a harder job of letting his parents know."  
  
Takeru suddenly groaned. "No, I forgot, we were all going to have a get together picnic tomorrow..."  
  
Taichi, Yamato, and Hikari groaned too. "No," Hikari muttered. "I'm sleeping in. I can't go."  
  
"You don't have to," Taichi said immediately. "This is when we tell them, okay? Yamato, you tell your parents, I'll grab the youngers, without Daisuke, Takeru will handle the olders, and I'll take Daisuke on a walk with me. those that understand and support are our friends, and those that don't are buttheads that don't deserve the right to be Digidestined."  
  
"Tai uses his brain."  
  
"As long as I can sleep in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was a bit of silence. The phone rang, and everybody jumped.  
  
It rang again, and Yamato went over to answer it. "Ishida residence, how may I help you?"  
  
Taichi snickered.  
  
"Um. Oh yeah, he's here. Sorry, we had a big mix up on the way back and he must have forgotten... no, no, it's okay. Would you like to talk to him? No? okay," Yamato didn't bother to move the receiver at all. "Taichi, your mother wants to talk to you."  
  
Hikari stiffened, and Tai jerked to his feet. He went over and took the receiver away.  
  
"Okaasan? No, I'm fine. Well, Duh; how old is your baby boy, again? What was it? oh, I forgot. Around seventeen perhaps? No, I'm not being sarcastic. What makes you think I'd be mad at you? no. by the way, is Hikari there? I want to tell her something really cool. Oh. Well, where is she?" Taichi frowned into the phone.  
  
Takeru, Yamato, and Hikari all watched intently.  
  
"I thought you never allowed double nights? No, you wrote it down on the fridge was I was seven, remember? It's still there, Okaasan. Uh-huh. Well, strangely enough, I was just talking to Miyako today. Hikari wasn't with her, she didn't even mention Hikari at all. though she did say her parents were leaving her alone for tonight. Some business trip thing. Oh? Well, how many friends has Hikari got who's names start with 'Mi'? Mimi? Ah, she's in America, Okaasan. Um, that would be pronounced 'Soar-uh' and Sora is also away. what? Nah, you must be making excuses. What? I don't know why you'd make excuses for Hikari's absence; like, you raped her or beat her up or *disowned* her, right? Geeze, mom, you don't have to get hysterical on me! whatever. Um, no. I grew out of that when I was twelve. Whatever. Yeah, sure."  
  
He clicked the phone off, glared at it for a moment, then slowly hung it back up. After a moment, he looked at the trio.  
  
"She misses you," he said quietly. Hikari shook her head, and stood up. "I'm going to bed," she said softly. " "Yamato ?"  
  
"Go ahead," Yamato said. Hikari gave them all a hug, then left. Yamato breathed out slowly.  
  
"I can't believe, that my own parents would even think..." Taichi whispered. "they were always the sensitive type, you know?" he sighed, looking at his feet. "whatever. I'm going to bed, too."  
  
"You can have my dad's room he isn't home," Yamato said. Taichi gave him half a smile, then left as well. Yamato collapsed at the table and held his head in his hands. Takeru sat next to him.  
  
"Stress getting to you?" he asked softly. Yamato nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" he asked aloud. "I knew it was wrong, I knew Hikari was underage..." he shook his head and breathed out long and slow.  
  
"I'm going to guess that you and Hikari-chan are going to be really sressed out from here on in. babies are no picnic at the beach, and you have to get married as soon as possible." Takeru seemed to think this over. "No, I take that back. You only marry for love."  
  
Yamato took the hint, and hid his face in his palms. "Yes, Takeru," he muttered darkly. "I love her. She means more to me than anything else in this universe."  
  
"Have you told her that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Too awkward. Besides, she's scared and hurt and confused right now. She needs friendship right now more than she needs love. I want her to work out her own feelings for herself before I tell her anything."  
  
Takeru didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, okay then. Good night. And I take it I'm stuck with the couch?"  
  
"It won't kill you."  
  
"No, but the monsters under it will bite me."  
  
Yamato gave a small smile. Takeru clicked off all the lights and locked the door and windows before settling down on the couch, where Matt's pillow and blankets from the night before were still ruffled. Yamato stayed in his position for a while, then let his head touch the table and he waited a moment. After making a cup of coffee, which he never got around to drinking, Yamato sat back at the table and buried his head in his arms.  
  
'Oh God,' he thought. 'what have I done?' 


	12. News And Daisuke

A/N: I no own. Forgive any mistakes I make.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Takeru did the favor of waking Yamato up.  
  
"Come on, man. The meeting's in twenty minutes!" Taichi said after Takeru gave up and went to seek help. "Besides, I've never had your little brother ask me to kick you before! This is a privilege! Wake up!"  
  
Yamato mumbled something, and moved one hand around searching for the offending mug that held the coffee from the night before, now cold. That didn't seem to bother Yamato, however, because he downed it, threw (literally) the mug in the sink, and went to the bathroom.  
  
After he had a clean face and gelled up hair, and had stretched out his back, shoulder, and neck muscles a bit, he made a quick set of toast for Tai and TK both, then collapsed at the table once more.  
  
"Hey, Taichi?" Takeru said after a moment. "Can I ask you a favor? I want to tell Daisuke, since it was my brother and all," he paused. "I think he loves Hikari the same way I do, but it took me a bit too long to realize myself, and if it weren't for the seatbelt I'd have seriously hurt Yamato."  
  
"That's a comforting thought," Yamato said from where he was doing battle with a pair of pants.  
  
"Anyway, I think I want him to realize it... and besides, I just think I deserve to tell him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Taichi asked. "I think he may need somebody more older, mature; you know, the whole lean-on-adults-when-in-need thing. Plus I'm Hikari's brother, and it might be better if I tell him..."  
  
Yamato came back five minutes later, successfully dressed and hair perfectly gelled. His watch told him they'd be late. he listened to Takeru and Taichi gently argue for a bit, then spoke up.  
  
"Okay guys; Takeru tells the older Digidestined, Taichi tells the younger Digidestined, I'm telling my parents, and I'll tell Daisuke too. I was the one that got everybody into this position, and besides, you two will have to worry about more than just one or two different reactions." He sighed. "sometimes I think this is just nobody else's business."  
  
Takeru sympathized. "Come on, I'm here to help. And just think, it won't be YOU who won't be able to lay on your stomach or will be throwing up all the time or having violent moodswings, but Hikari! You've got it good, man!"  
  
Yamato froze. ".........What?"  
  
"I said," Takeru stopped. "Oh, you didn't know? I would have figured, you know, that you'd have found something out about pregnancy and all..."  
  
"How do you know?" Taichi asked. he could remember when his mother had been pregnant with Hikari.  
  
"Oh, our Okaasan is having a baby." He said. Yamato jerked.  
  
"What?" he repeated. Takeru's light smile faded immediately.  
  
"She didn't tell you? she told me it was a family secret, and that she'd tell you and Otousan..."  
  
Yamato swallowed, feeling his fists clench. Takeru knew how he felt about their step-father, and this news was definitely not something that would have made him feel better.  
  
"Too many brats," Taichi sighed. Her checked his watch. "Um, guys?"  
  
"We're late," Yamato hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll tell Daisuke first, then run off and tell Okaasan if she isn't snogging with wonder boy. Otousan gets home around ten."  
  
He grabbed the car keys. Taichi took hold of his wrist.  
  
"I'll drive," he said. "I know a shortcut, anyway."  
  
Yamato let him.  
  
At the park, The others were all waiting, and weren't too surprised to see the trio late. maybe Takeru and Yamato, but Taichi had a habit of being late to things.  
  
"Wait," before they started, Taichi stood up (giving Yamato his keys back.).  
  
"We have something important to tell you guys, since you're going to find out sooner or later. And because everybody is so paranoid about it, Takeru is going to tell the older more mature, wise, and good-looking Digidestined while I handle the newbies." Taichi was good at getting people to laugh. "So; you newbies scuttle off over there," he pointed randomly, "and go ahead and start eating or whatever. And you more mature, wise, and good- looking people go over there," again he pointed randomly, "And Takeru will tell you aaaaaallllllll about it."  
  
They started to get up and move and stuff, and through everything, Yamato called, "Daisuke-kun. If you don't mind," he paused.  
  
"Matt has to tell you alone so that he has a better chance of defending himself!" Takeru said over his shoulder helpfully. Yamato scowled darkly at him.  
  
Daisuke came up to Yamato.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. "Where's Hikari? Do you know?"  
  
"That's what this entire mess is about," Yamato replied. He looked Daisuke over, then pocketed his keys. "Mind if we walk around? You might want to have your blood circulating at a higher rate what with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Uh, sure." Yamato led the way away from the others, around the outskirts of the park. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and found a path going around. There weren't any toys, because this was just a very big grassy area. A few kids were throwing balls to each other, and a couple or two, but otherwise not much. The others were gathered in two groups, leaning forward and listening raptly to whatever Taichi/Takeru was saying.  
  
As they walked in silence, Yamato and Daisuke, they watched them. For their reactions, to whatever-it-was in Daisuke's opinion, and if they would look around for Matt in Yamato's opinion.  
  
After a bit, it seemed that they'd gotten halfway around the park, and neither Takeru or Taichi had said something remotely surprising, because nobody was gasping or screaming or jumping to their feet and thundering after Yamato with death threats.  
  
Daisuke lost patience.  
  
"Okay, okay, I wanna know! This concerns Hikari, doesn't it? what's wrong with her? Where is she?"  
  
"Hikari? She's probably sleeping, right now."  
  
"Is she okay?" Yamato paused. "That depends on your point of view."  
  
Daisuke bit back a reply, and forced himself to think Yamato's words through. "Well, how is she in Your point of view?"  
  
The response was more unexpected than not wanted, and Yamato put a finger to his chin, slowing his pace dramatically. "I think that physically, she's going to be uncomfortable, and mentally she's a bit stretched and exhausted. Her parents were angry enough to, disown her," he shook his head. "I don't believe that they disowned her. They're only worked up a bit."  
  
"What? Why? What's happened to her?"  
  
Yamato paused again. A scream echoed across the park, and everybody stopped and looked. Progress was being made. Mimi was screaming at the top of her voice, jumping up and down, just... screaming. It didn't appear to be in anger or worry, though. She danced in a circle, probably looking for Yamato and Daisuke. Yamato grabbed Daisuke's arm and ducked behind a tree; he had enough to deal with as it was.  
  
Eventually Takeru and the others must have gotten Mimi to calm down, because the squeals stopped, and she sat. Yamato and Daisuke got back out from their hiding place, and Yamato began pacing. Daisuke watched him anxiously.  
  
"Okay Yamato-kun, now I know this isn't good? How is she? What happened?"  
  
Yamato paused. He had parents to tell. No. Otousan wouldn't be home until late, but he had to let his Okaasan know... she was pregnant too, with that moron's brat... her betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he clenched his fists, kicking the ground. remembering Daisuke and the problem at hand, Yamato forced himself to relax, stop wandering, and walked over to Daisuke. He stood in front of him, then, more as a precaution to prevent Daisuke from leaping at him, he grasped both the younger boy's shoulders.  
  
"Daisuke," Yamato said. "Do you love Hikari-chan?"  
  
Daisuke blinked. "Um, yes."  
  
"How? Like, the way Takeru loves her, or the way..." Yamato trailed off, searching for the right word. "Or the way somebody else loves her?" he decided saying "I" wouldn't be too good at the moment.  
  
"That depends on who the other person is. If it's that jock from last month, then I'd say like Takeru, since we're probably going to get married and..."  
  
"No, no, wait," Yamato said, releasing his shoulders. "Let me rephrase that; like Taichi loves her, or like, say, her lover?"  
  
"I love her like a lover would," Daisuke said pointedly.  
  
"If I were to tell her she was pregnant with," Yamato looked up, pretending to cast about for a plausible explanation. This way he was telling Daisuke but still NOT telling him too. "With Jyou's child. What would you do and think?"  
  
"If Hikari were pregnant with Jyou's child?"  
  
"We're only using this as an example," Yamato said quickly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Think about it hard."  
  
Daisuke actually did. "Oh, I suppose I'd kill Jyou if Taichi or Takeru didn't first then elope with Hikari. Why?"  
  
"Say that Taichi approves," Yamato said. "Oh, and before I forget, Takeru loves Hikari like a brother; he doesn't think about her sexually, or anything like that, and she doesn't him; so, yeah, just to let you know."  
  
"Uh-huh," Daisuke said with a light roll of the eyes. "Well, if Taichi DID approve, I'd probably kill Jyou by myself, then elope with Hikari."  
  
"Be realistic, Daisuke-kun. This is important."  
  
"You mean Hikari is really pregnant with Jyou's child?" it had been meant as a joke, but Yamato shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Not Jyou's child," he said. "Mine." 


	13. Goggles And Hearts

A/N: I no own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Daisuke stared at him, then burst out laughing. Yamato jumped, because he hadn't expected that. Tears, fists, screams and blood, but certainly not /laughter/.  
  
He felt a strange sort of shiver run up the back of his neck.  
  
"Very funny, Yamato," Daisuke said once he had calmed down. "But seriously, tell me what's wrong with Hikari-chan."  
  
"Daisuke-kun," Yamato said carefully. "Last month, "that jock" as you put it, dumped Hikari. Broke her heart."  
  
"HE WHAT??!?!?" Daisuke roared, interrupting Yamato. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
"There are better people to kill!" Yamato half shouted right back, getting his attention. "Now, as I was saying, I found her, and comforted her and whatever at my place..."  
  
Again, Daisuke interrupted. "Well, that's good. At least SOMEBODY here has a brain and sense of feeling."  
  
"Daisuke, please!" Yamato insisted. "This would be SO much easier if you'd stop interrupting!"  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yamato. Where were you?"  
  
Yamato sighed. "Either way, Daisuke, the comforting must have gone too far, because," Yamato took a deep breath, seeing as he was short of it.  
  
Daisuke, of course, interrupted. "Too far? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, Daisuke Motomiya, that Yagami Hikari is pregnant." He crossed his arms, to show he was older. Maybe Daisuke would think better of killing him if he knew that Yamato was OLDER.  
  
The entire world around them seemed to fade; all they heard was each other, Yamato and Daisuke.  
  
Seeing as Daisuke was in a sort of shock and disbelief, Yamato grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick, hard shake.  
  
"Daisuke," he said, "Hikari is pregnant with my child. Takeru and Taichi know, and they're supportive. Hikari's parents are a bit on the hysterical side, and I haven't told mine yet."  
  
Daisuke seemed to come out of his dumbfoundedness a bit more. He pushed Yamato's hands away, slowly, sluggishly.  
  
"No. this is some sort of joke, right? You're testing my loyalty to Hikari..."  
  
"Yes, Daisuke, this is a test of your loyalty, but what I'm saying is true. Hikari does have my child right now, and that's that. No abortion, no adoption, we're keeping it." he sighed, taking a step back. "whether you and the others are supportive or not."  
  
Daisuke also took a step back, though it seemed to be more of a way to look Yamato up and down better. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Yamato snapped; loss of sleep, stress, and the thought of his mother finally did it. "Daisuke," he almost snarled, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling lightly. "Don't make this harder than it already is! You know the truth, the truth is the truth, Hikari is in my bed right now, Takeru and Taichi know, the others probably know too, why can't you just accept that?"  
  
"You shouldn't pull your hair, it makes you look stressed," Daisuke remarked. "You have to prove it, Yamato."  
  
"I am NOT buying ANOTHER pregnancy test, Daisuke, and if you look at this from my point of view, you'd understand that I AM stressed, and I can't waste time talking to you anymore." Yamato forced himself to stand up straight and tall, hands falling back to his pockets. "I have to tell my Okaasan, and her wonder willy too. So if you'll excuse me." Almost coldly, Yamato brushed past Daisuke, headed at a brisk pace to his car.  
  
"Yamato." Daisuke's voice stopped him in his tracks. He grumbled something, then turned around.  
  
"You got Hikari pregnant, her parents are angry, and Taichi is supportive of this?"  
  
It DID sound a bit hard to believe. The way Daisuke said it.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, it's true. If you want, you can catch Hikari with a pregnancy test (that you buy, not me, I'll remind you) and you can see for yourself."  
  
"But even so," Daisuke insisted, "You'll need a doctor, a LOT of money..."  
  
"And you can grant both of those?" Yamato turned again. "Hikari and I will manage, Daisuke. We have Jyou as a last resort, don't we?" he took another step forward, stopped, and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I really am, but this is the truth. It happened, it's happening, and there's a lot that still has to happen. I need to tell my parents, now, you can ask Taichi or Takeru if you want. Call Hikari."  
  
"I will. Where is she?"  
  
Again, Yamato stopped, then turned and almost stomped back to Daisuke. Taking a pen, he took Daisuke's hand and wrote down his phone number on it.  
  
"She might be sleeping," he warned, then turned and walked away once more. Daisuke watched him for a while, then looked down at the numbers on his hand.  
  
"That's Yamato's number," he said to himself softly. No. it couldn't be, it just couldn't. at a sort of loss, he looked up again, as Yamato unlocked his car. Sora jumped to her feet and darted over to him. They exchanged a few words, then he got in his car, she backed away, and he drove off.  
  
Daisuke watched in a sort of hurt silence.  
  
After what must have been forever, he recognized the feeling of eyes on him. He turned his head slightly, placing a mask of neutrality on his face, to see the others all looking at him, and both Tai and TK coming his way. He let them come.  
  
"Is it true?" Daisuke asked immediately when Tai came to a stop in front of him.  
  
"That Hikari's pregnant with Yamato's child?" Taichi sighed. "Yes, Daisuke, it is. I saw the results for a test, and I believe Hikari when she says Yamato is the only one that has seen her naked, and everything else."  
  
"Why? I mean, those tests aren't always right..."  
  
"Even so," Taichi pointed out, then sighed. He put a comforting hand on Daisuke's shoulder just as Takeru made it over to them.  
  
"So you know?" the blond asked simply.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"It's hard to, isn't it?" Takeru paused. "I was the first one she told, apart from Yamato and her parents, Daisuke-kun. I swear I almost killed Yamato. But you know, I wasn't hurting, am I still am not, because I don't love Hikari like Yamato does. And I want you to think, Daisuke, really hard. How you love Hikari, and if," he paused once more, glancing at Tai, who got the hint and left. "How you love Hikari, and if you think that it's a lover kind of love, would it be able to match up against Yamato's."  
  
"Yamato loves her." Daisuke said, scoffed. "Doesn't everybody love Hikari? Yagami Hikari, the girl who has every boy in school after her, every girl in school jealous of her, even high school boys." He frowned, not really noticing the tears that threatened to fall. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach and thrown down the sewers by Hikari herself. "How do you know Yamato loves her? Did you hear him telling her?"  
  
"I don't think he's ever told her," Takeru said gently. "But you know he loves her. If he didn't, he'd have not taken responsibility like he is now."  
  
"I don't care," Daisuke whispered.  
  
"Daisuke," Takeru offered, "it might help if you go on ahead home and, you know, think about it."  
  
"I'm going home," Daisuke said, taking a deep, shuddering breath, "But I'm not going to think about it." 


	14. Dealing With Parents

A/N: I no own... poor Daisuke. Unlike half the universe out there, I think that Daisuke-kun adds spice to the show, and he's a very important part. Plus he's sweet and cute... sniff. Poor guy. Maybe I shouldn't have done that to him. And I put Yakari/Hikato in the summery. Why are you reading this if you SAW that I put Yakari/Hikato in my SUMMERY of all things? I mean, not that I object to the extra reader, of course. ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yamato tried very, very hard not to think about Daisuke and Sora and the others while driving to his mother's house.  
  
"Yamato, Takeru seems pretty convinced you got Hikari pregnant! Is that true? Yamato, how could you!"  
  
Sora's words echoed and bounced around the car. Yamato shifted and opened his window a crack.  
  
"Sora, you broke up with me, remember? Why would you care?"  
  
"I still love you, Yamato! And if you slept with her a month ago, then we were still together! You betrayed me!"  
  
Yamato shook his head, trying to clear it of her words. Sora... it was her own problem she had hurt him, dumped him.  
  
"Very funny, Yamato. But seriously, tell me what's wrong with Hikari-chan."  
  
Daisuke. Why did Matt care about the two of them? There were others who were probably not supporting he and Hikari. Why was he hurt and surprised?  
  
But Sora, of all people. . . He had thought they were still friends in the least.  
  
"Were you drunk, Yamato? Was that it? did that bitch get you drunk then take advantage of you?"  
  
How could Sora have even thought such a thing! Hikari would never, ever, and Sora knew that very well. She had been waiting for Yamato to lie, go along with what she said, make excuses, go back with her, abandon Hikari. He wasn't stupid. And he had told Sora just that. In a harsh tone of voice too. And what did he say after he let her know he wouldn't lie for her?  
  
" I hate you, Takenouchi-san. It's your own fault Hikari captured my heart and not yours. Go screw somebody that won't let you hurt them, that will hurt YOU, then you can see what it's like."  
  
Of all the things Yamato could have said, it had to be that! He had meant to use a gentle, guilty tone, say that he was only human, beg for forgiveness, just like Sora always somehow made him do. And did he stop there? No!  
  
"For three years, I've been your slave, getting you, begging you, praying for you, I'd have given up my LIFE for you! you were using me, Takenouchi, and I knew it. I couldn't end anything, even though I tried my hardest, but your freaking smile always made me shut my trap and paint your nails! Maybe THAT'S why I didn't hesitate when I was above Hikari! Maybe THAT'S why I completely forgot about you and was actually happy when I laid with Hikari! And maybe THAT'S why you're such a jealous bitch! Well, I've got news for you, Sora. I hate you, with all of my heart, which belongs to Hikari, and you can get the entire army against Hikari and I, use your Digimon, use your CREST, but nothing, and I repeat nothing, will stop me from loving her."  
  
And he had gotten in the car and driven off. Now Yamato was wondering why he wanted to cry. Don't cry. Not over Sora, never over her. She was a friend. Or WAS a friend. Daisuke... oh, ditto for him. Who else, Yamato wondered, hated him and thought he'd raped Hikari or the other way around? Two Digidestined, at least, weren't on his side.  
  
He blinked harshly, and pulled to a stop in front of his mother's house. No more stalling. He didn't care anymore. He was going to go up there, tell his mother he had gotten the Girl of His Dreams pregnant, tell her he hated her for betraying him and Otousan like that, tell his "step-father" that he hated him for tearing his family apart and taking his baby brother away, then he would go home and tell Hikari that he loved her, and he would call his Otousan and tell him first about Okaasan and butt-man, then about himself and Hikari, and he didn't care if his father was at an important meeting or not. Then he would stay with Hikari, and he would take care of her, and his daughter(s) or son(s) and they would get married when Hikari turned eighteen. If she loved him.  
  
Yamato felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to rush her anymore, but he had to relieve some of the stressors off of himself. He had a concert the day after tomorrow.  
  
Determined, Yamato banged on his mother's front door, then walked right on in.  
  
"Excuse me, but," a man started, who had apparently gotten up to answer the door. "Young man, you can't just walk right in here. Are you looking for Takeru? He isn't here right now - hey! Young man!"  
  
Yamato shoved right past him, leaving the door open, and found his mother in the kitchen. He didn't bother taking off his shoes or light coat. Just stomped u[p to her.  
  
"Oh, Yamato-chan! Hey, how are you? I thought you were with TK?"  
  
"Okaasan," he said firmly, "First of all, I understand you're pregnant." She froze, and Yamato looked deftly at the slight lump under her shirt. "Good job, Okaasan! It must be, what, three or four months now? Certainly looks like it! so you and Wonder Boy got it on, did you? and you thought you wouldn't tell Otousan OR me, huh? Well, thank YOU very much!" he turned the water off, the sink where she had frantically started scrubbing the dishes.  
  
"No, listen to me; first of all, you shouldn't be working, Wandering Whale back there should. What kind of a husband makes his wife strain herself when she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yamato, I think that you're overreacting. Why don't you just,"  
  
"LISTEN to me!" he fumed, well aware of Wonder Boy behind him, having followed from the door. "Being the wonderful and pregnant mother of me that you are, I thought I might tell you that you aren't the only one going to have a baby unwanted by certain people! My girlfriend and I are going to have a brat of our own too, and I thought you might like to know that you're going to be a grandmother at the age of, what? Thirty-seven? Congratulations! Now if you excuse me, my girl and CHILD are waiting for me too, so I think that I'll leave you and Wonder Boy to your own devices!" and juts like that, he turned and shoved hard against Wonder Boy (his step father) before stomping back down the hall and flinging the door open.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato, wait, come back here!" he ignored his mother.  
  
"Yamato, listen to your mother, young man!" Wonder Boy snapped, grabbing him by his shirt collar. Yamato jerked and twisted so hard that his shirt came off in Wonder Boy's fingers. He rounded on him. "YOU aren't my father, YOU can't tell me what to do! You to your wife, I think she's calling for YOU!"  
  
And with that said, Yamato ran outside, slammed the door closed, then jogged to his car. He was still seething and pissed off by the time he got home, and still extremely angry when he grabbed the phone in his house, dialed, and listened to his father pick up.  
  
Hearing the tiredness but worry that the call was coming from home in his Otousan's voice made Yamato's anger evaporate. He slumped so that he was leaning on the table, and he sighed.  
  
"Otousan, I got Yagami Hikari pregnant," he said bluntly. There was silence on the other end.  
  
"I figured as much," came the reply at last.  
  
"Did you know that Wonder Boy happened to get Okaasan pregnant, too? For quite a while I'm guessing, because she's showing now."  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner."  
  
"Otousan, how can you be so light on such a subject?"  
  
"Let your mother deal with herself, Yamato. Wonder Boy tries, he really does."  
  
"I hate him. He took Okaasan AND Takeru away, just like that, he had no RIGHT!"  
  
"Did you have a right to get Miss Yagami pregnant?"  
  
"That's different. When are you going to be home?"  
  
"There's been a problem here, actually. I probably won't be home until around tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"We'll talk about it then. I take it you already told your mother?"  
  
"And I lost my shirt in the process." He glanced down at his bare chest. "Wonder Boy ripped it off."  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Matt. Be a good boy. Tell Takeru I love him."  
  
"Whatever." Yamato hung up, put the phone back, and sighed, closing his eyes. He felt drained. Slowly, he sank into a chair and slumped, bringing his knees up much like he found Hikari doing a lot these days.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
He jumped at the gentle voice, and looked up quickly, brushing hair out of his face as an excuse to wipe his eyes.  
  
"Hikari-chan. I didn't know you were up." 


	15. Loving Exchange

A/N: I no own.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I got up a few hours ago." She paused, then walked over and sat next to him. "I heard your conversation. Is everything okay?"  
  
Yamato sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know. I just... I don't know."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? anything you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Slowly, Yamato looked up at her. She touched his hand gently.  
  
"Yes, I do have to tell you something. Hikari-chan, I-"  
  
There was a knock on the door, making Yamato jump.  
  
"Yamato? Are you there? The door is locked!" Takeru's voice was comforting. Yamato froze, then slowly sighed. And got up.  
  
"Yamato? Hikari? Okay, so nobody's home. BUT if anybody is, Okaasan drove me here, she's pretty frantic. Um, I'll try to call later, okay?"  
  
Yamato moved, and when he opened the door, a car was already zooming away. he closed it again.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Sighing, Yamato moved and answered it.  
  
"Oh, Taichi. Do you want to speak to your sister? Oh. Okay. Um, sure. Bye."  
  
He shook his head and looked at Hikari. "Tai says for you to stay safe, his parents won't let him come over because it's a school night. He said he loves you, to stay safe, and that he'll pick you up for school, he'll have your uniform and some changes of clothes." Yamato paused. "He was in a rush because your mother was in the same room." Yamato's looks softened as Hikari's tightened up.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
She looked up at him quickly, and he took in her full appearance.  
  
She was wearing a pair of his (black) socks, and a night shirt of his that he didn't wear (Yamato slept in his clothes or a pair of pants.) but that was it.  
  
Her hair was a little messed up and was behind her ears since its clip wasn't there to hold it out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, Yamato-chan," she said softly. "You were saying before?"  
  
Yamato hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, um," great, NOW was the time that he had to go be all bashful. Now! But did it have to be NOW of all times?  
  
"I don't think that Sora and Daisuke are going to support us. I haven't seen the other's reactions, other than that Mimi was screaming a lot."  
  
"Oh." Hikari's features fell, and she looked down. Yamato sat next to her and took her hands, leaning forward. "You know, Yamato-chan? I knew that somebody wouldn't support us, but it still hurts knowing that our friends would just..."  
  
"I know," he said gently, taking one hand and tipping her chin up. He wiped a single tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hikari. Last month, I could have stopped us, but I didn't."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
  
Yamato almost fell over. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah, look at us. And, see, there's another person coming into the world soon." Hikari flushed and looked down quickly.  
  
"Yamato? Can I tell you something?"  
  
Yamato tipped her chin back up and studied her face. She did the same.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I've been thinking a lot about this, and I have come to the conclusion that, even if you don't, um, that I..." she trailed off for a moment, looking like she'd absolutely love to look down again. Not wanting to make her too uncomfortable, Yamato released her chin and rested his hand back with hers.  
  
She twisted her fingers with his.  
  
"I love you" she blurted out.  
  
It was said very quickly, so it took Matt first a minute to separate the words, then another minute for their full meaning to sink in.  
  
"Oh, that's good," he said. "Saves this relationship from being one-sided, huh?"  
  
She looked up quickly, and Yamato wasted no time in capturing her lips gently.  
  
Hikari automatically returned the kiss and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
The phone rang, making Hikari and Yamato both jump, and look away, blushing. Yamato grabbed the phone grumpily.  
  
"Mochi mochi?" he asked, trying in vain to make his voice not sound understandably snappish.  
  
"Hey, sorry, did I interrupt anything?" asked a voice. "Um, anyway, Taichi- san said that I could reach Hikari at your place, so..."  
  
Yamato shifted into a stupefied silence.  
  
"Hello? Hell-oooo, Yamato? Are you there?"  
  
"It's for you," Yamato said, giving the phone to Hikari.  
  
"Hello?" Hikari asked. her face brightened (not with blood, that was already done). "Miyako! Hi! Nope, I'm okay. Um no, you didn't interrupt anything. Come off it! no way!" Yamato smiled to himself as he listened to her girlish voice chirp happily to Miyako.  
  
"Um, nope. Of course I'm still going to school, it's not like I've run away. uh... no, I didn't think of that. Riiiiiiiiight, whatever you say Miyako-chan. Great! So! See you tomorrow, then? Okay! Thaaaaaaank yooooouuuuuuuuu. What? For being my friend. Nah. Heh, yeah, I'll tell him. Okay! 'bye!"  
  
She clicked the phone off and smiled happily at Yamato.  
  
"Miyako-chan says hi and that she's one hundred percent supportive as long as she can play fairy godmother. I'm supposed to ask you if that's okay."  
  
"Whew, fine with me; could be a lot worse!"  
  
"Yeah!" she looked down again. "Maybe this won't be so bad," she said softly.  
  
"Maybe," Yamato agreed, smiling at her. 


End file.
